endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CarbonPhoenix/Shipyards
Ok, Imma just leave this here. The most useful thing it seems to me the wiki can offer a new player is at-a-glance info on where to get stuff. i.e. I want ship *X* so I have to go to shipyard *Y* and to get outfits *A*, *B*, and *C* I need to go to outfitter *O*... etc. So part of what I'm guessing we'll want to include is a page for each ship, a page for each outfit, a page for all outfits, a page for all shipyards, and individual pages for each outfitter and shipyard... eventually. To that end, I has this list that I putsed together when I updated the ship pages to include the info on where to find them. It lists all of the ships sold at each shipyard: Shipyards: Ada - Behemoth, Berserker, Bounder, Combat Drone, Firebird, Gunboat, Hauler, Heavy Shuttle, Lance, Leviathan, Quicksilver, Rainmaker, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge, Star Queen, Surveillance Drone Asgard - Aerie, Bactrian, Corvette, Dagger, Flivver, Headhunter, Mule, Raven, Scout Buccaneer Bay - Argosy, Berserker, Firebird, Fury, Hawk, Leviathan, Modified Argosy Chiron - Behemoth, Berserker, Firebird, Heavy Shuttle, Leviathan, Sparrow, Star Barge, Star Queen Clark - Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Covert - Argosy, Fury, Hawk, Modified Argosy Delve - Freighter, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge, Wasp Follower - Behemoth, Berserker, Dagger, Firebird, Flivver, Headhunter, Heavy Shuttle, Leviathan, Mule, Raven, Scout, Shuttle, Star Queen Foundry - Bounder, Bulk Freighter, Freighter, Hauler, Hauler II, Manta, Protector, Quicksilver, Shuttle, Sparrow, Splinter, Star Barge, Vanguard, Wasp Freedom - Berserker, Firebird, Heavy Shuttle, Leviathan, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Geminus -Berserker, Carrier, Combat Drone, Cruiser, Dagger, Firebird, Flivver, Frigate, Gunboat, Headhunter, Heavy Shuttle, Lance, Mule, Rainmaker, Raven, Scout, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge, Surveillance Drone Glaze - Argosy, Clipper, Fury, Hauler, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Greenrock - Argosy, Berserker, Firebird, Fury, Hawk, Leviathan, Modified Argosy Haven - Berserker, Firebird, Leviathan, Mule Haze - Dagger, Flivver, Headhunter, Raven, Scout Hephaestus - Arrow, Bounder, Bulk Freighter, Freighter, Hauler, Protector, Quicksilver, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge, Vanguard, Wasp Luna - Berserker, Combat Drone, Firebird, Freighter, Gunboat, Heavy Shuttle, Lance, Rainmaker, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge, Surveillance Drone, Wasp Mainsail - Berserker, Firebird, Heavy Shuttle, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Midgard - Aerie, Bactrian, Corvette, Dagger, Flivver, Headhunter, Mule, Raven, Scout, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge New Boston - Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge New Britain - Blackbird, Hawk, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Norn - Dagger, Flivver, Headhunter, Mule, Raven, Scout Prime - Behemoth, Berserker, Bounder, Combat Drone, Firebird, Gunboat, Hauler, Heavy Shuttle, Lance, Leviathan, Quicksilver, Rainmaker, Shuttle, Star Queen, Surveillance Drone Reunion - Bounder, Freighter, Hauler, Quicksilver, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge, Wasp Rust - Argosy, Bastion, Clipper, Hauler, Hauler II, Hauler III, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Shangri-La - Bounder, Freighter, Hauler, Quicksilver, Wasp Shroud - Arrow, Blackbird, Falcon, Flivver, Shuttle, Star Queen Smuggler’s Den - Argosy, Fury, Hawk, Modified Argosy Sunracer - Bounder, Freighter, Hauler, Hauler II, Manta, Quicksilver, Shuttle, Sparrow, Splinter, Star Barge, Wasp Tinker - Bounder, Freighter, Hauler, Quicksilver, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge, Wasp Valhalla - Aerie, Bactrian, Berserker, Corvette, Dagger, Firebird, Flivver, Headhunter, Heavy Shuttle, Mule, Raven, Scout, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Wayfarer - Argosy, Blackbird, Clipper, Falcon, Fury, Hauler, Hawk, Osprey, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Zug - Bastion, Clipper, Fury, Hauler, Hauler II, Hauler III, Shuttle, Sparrow, Star Barge Have fun with that! CarbonPhoenix Category:Blog posts